This invention is in the field of multiple photoflash lamp units such as the FlipFlash type of flash array.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,043 to Blount discloses a FlipFlash type of array having a metal foil shield positioned between the circuit board and connected to electrical ground of the circuit. The metal foil is in the form of a metal coating on a paper indicia sheet which also is provided with flash indicator means to indicate which of the lamps have been flashed. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,023 to Hanson there is also disclosed a FlipFlash type of array having said shield member wherein the electrically insulative flash indicator material extends entirely up the sides of said conducting surface in order to prevent the lamp lead-in wires from becoming shorted against the shield. The still more recently issued U.S. Pat. No. 4,167,773 to Hanson also discloses such shield member for a FlipFlash type of array wherein said electrically insulated flash indicator material positioned on the front conductive surface extends only partially up the sides of said conductive surface.